


Reason to Fly

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look," Rodney said, squirming. "I honestly don't like flying all that much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #155: Myth

"No," Rodney said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You can't work on potions all day, Rodney," John whined, stretching the syllables of Rodney's name.

"Can too," Rodney said stubbornly.

"It'll be fun," John tried to change his strategy.

"Maybe for you," Rodney said.

"We'll be up in the air. What's not to like?" John asked.

"Look," Rodney said, squirming. "I honestly don't like flying all that much."

John blinked. Then he blinked again. "You're an elf."

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out, genius. I wasn't aware," Rodney said sarcastically.

"How can you not like flying?" John asked, clearly puzzled by the very idea.

"I don't know, okay! I just don't. I simply prefer working on potions," Rodney said.

John looked at him, his eyes full of empathy.

"It's not really a problem," Rodney said dismissively.

"But..." John began. "Flying." He made a gesture with his hand up in the air.

"I know," Rodney said, smiling fondly. "You can't grasp the idea that somebody wouldn't love it."

"No, it's all right," John said, still looking sad. "If you don't like it, I suppose there's no reason for you to do it." His mouth formed a slight pout.

"Actually," Rodney said. "I guess there's one thing I like about flying."

John perked up.

" _You_ love it," Rodney said, smiling.

John smiled back and flushed. "So you'd join me?" he asked.

"Only for an hour or two," Rodney said.

"Deal!" John said, taking his hand and spreading his wings.


End file.
